If the past comes back
by Doran-Ch
Summary: Eliot Spencer meets an old friend again and is kidnapped by her. Quite voluntarily she does not and Eliot soon finds itself in a situation unusual for him.
1. Chapter 1

**Fan cathedral:** Leverage  
 **Author:** Doran  
 **Disclaimer:** I have no rights for "Leverage" and earn no money with it. The additional characters are invented by me and copyright with Doran (me). They are not released to the use.  
 **Spoiler:** no spoilers  
 **Timeline:** sometime from the 4th relay  
 **Short description:** Eliot Spencer meets an old friend again and is kidnapped by her. Quite voluntarily she does not and Eliot soon finds itself in a situation unusual for him.

 **As** so often during the last days Eliot was in John McRoys Place, a bar in Bosten. He had sat down in the rear area, under his leather jacket he carried a hood jacket, he had pulled cap deeply in the face. Round himself Eliot observed the guests.

A bad habit like he same found, however, he was not able differently. This had got Eliot in his army education dinned and this had also saved him so several times the life. While he observed, he drank over and over again a gulp from the bottle of beer which stood before him on the table.

Suddenly the door opened and a woman came in, largely, slender and with blond long hair. She stopped near the front door and let her look wander by the whole bar. Obviously she searched somebody, however, did not make a find.

She went to the bar and appealed to the barkeeper. The barkeeper nodded and pointed with his head in the direction of Eliot. She turned her head in the direction and saw him.

Eliot had recognised them again already while walking in. She was one of his ex-friends.

The woman went straight through the bar and stopped before the table of Eliot. Eliot lifted his look and said: "Hello, Jennifer!" – "Hello, Eliot!", her serious look became friendly and she smiled at Eliot. "May I sit down?" Eliot's expression remained inexpressive, he deeply inhaled and looked at the still empty chair beside himself. Jennifer sat down on this chair.

Jennifer paused a short moment, because she had to do to herself the words lay out. When she began to the talking, Eliot to her turned against, deeply saw to her in the eyes and meant: "It is long!"

"Yes!" Jennifer's face got an unfortunate expression. "At that time Eliot, this was not so easy. You have gone abroad without letting know me." – "I could say you nothing. At that time I acted for the government and when I came back, you were simply away!" Jennifer heard the reproachful undertone in his voice.

Nevertheless, she did not come further on this subject, but took her scarf. Under it blue spots in the neck and low neckline appeared. When Eliot saw the blue spots, his expression darkened and he growled formally: "Who has done to you this?" Jennifer saw in himself under it: "It is not in such a way as it looks!" Eliot briefly pulled up his eyebrow. He knew this sentence to is enough and he did not believe him!

"Eliot, I …" Jennifer deeply breathed by "I am ill … acute leukaemia!" Eliot's fierce expression changed into a compassionate look. "The blue spots are a symptom. The tiredness and loss of appetite are more badly.", she briefly paused: "Please, no compassion! I have resigned myself to it." – "Give it then no healing chance?", asked Eliot with serious voice. "No, there are drugs, everything tolerably make … I ähm … has only a few months!" Eliot had to swallow, because it cut off him the air.

It was 17 years that Jennifer and he were together, but at this moment Eliot to her felt close again. Before his internal eye the scenes from in those which had to both jokes played themselves. He remembered how they kissed each other and were passionate. For Eliot this was an important time and the involuntary separation, he had never overcome. Then he changed and walked on a way which he regretted today and which hard presses on him. As if Jennifer could feel his feelings, she laid her hand on his and fetched back him with it in the present.

At this moment the door opened and tore Eliot from this situation. Instinctively he had seen to the door and had recognised his friend Nathan Ford.

Nathan went to the bar and asked for a drink. With this in the hand he looked around and discovered immediately Eliot and them, for him, unknown woman at a table. Nathan drank a gulp of the glass, it put back on the bar and then was purposefully to Eliot and Jennifer.

"Hello, Eliot! I had not expected you here." Nathan tried to cover up with it the situation, because he had seen on the last metres to the table that Jennifer tried to cover desperately the blue spots with her scarf.

"Would you announce us? "-" Nate, this is an old friend of me, Jennifer Chesterfield. Jennifer, this is Nathan Ford. We work together." Nathan smiles: "Hello, Jennifer!" – "Hello", Jennifer smiled constrainedly back.

Nathan saw from Jennifer back to Eliot: "I hope, I do not interfere!" – "Nevertheless!", growled Eliot, drank the last gulp from the bottle of beer and got up self-confidently. He held out his right hand to Jennifer. Jennifer seized them and also got up. "Let us go. My flat is not far away!" He did not let go her hand any more and led them along Nathan from the bar.

Nathan stayed behind alone, he knew Eliot's rough behaviour. For him it looked in such a way, as if Jennifer Eliot''s help needed. But as long as Eliot said nothing, Nathan did not want to interfere.

When Two had run outdoors and a piece the street down to Eliot's silver Ford pickup truck, Jennifer stopped and pulled up Eliot in himself. "I have missed you!", she breathed to him in the ear.

When Jennifer took back her head, the full moon dipped her face in a special light. With the left hand Eliot seized her neck and glided with his thumb over her cheek. Slowly Jennifer Eliot gave a tender kiss. As a result Eliot turned carefully her left arm on her back and pulled up Jennifer in himself. He answered her kiss passionately. Between both it crackled again.

Few minutes later they were in his flat. Eliot opened and left Jennifer along himself in the flat. Jennifer went till the middle of the space, before herself she saw a modern bachelor flat. The space was big with a leather sofa set in the middle and a big Flatscreen on the being higher wall. To the lefts big windows released the view of Bosten and on the right wall a wooden stair showed the way to a gallery.

Much further Jennifer could not look around. Eliot had closed the door behind himself and had slowly stepped behind them.

Jennifer heard his breath and turned round. She reached with her hands under his leather jacket and hood jacket and pushed both over his shoulder, so that the jackets fell down to Eliot. In addition she untied Eliot's shirt and pushed also this of his shoulders.

Jennifer had to find out that Eliot had lost nothing of his attraction. He was still athletic and well in form, attributes she had loved in him.

Also Eliot cannot be asked long. Discreetly he took off Jennifer's jacket and her blouse. Then he sank his hands in her upper part of the body down. Jennifer enjoyed this tenderness obviously. She had had long since no more partner.

Elegant Eliot Jennifer further pushed up to the couch, together with her he dropped himself elegantly on the couch and kissed them passionately.

Suddenly something stung Eliot in the neck. He tore open the eyes and pushed Jennifer of himself under it. "What …" – "I am sorry, Eliot!" Jennifer had pushed to him a syringe in the cervical side. The given means showed effect within seconds.

It became Eliot in the head dizzy and he started to fight against the menacing faint. He tried on prepare, however, he already did not manage this any more. Eliot sank back and remained lying unconsciously on the couch.

Jennifer got up: "I am not able differently, it is about my son. I am sorry thus!", a tear ran through her cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

She drew her blouse again and opened the door. In 3 dark types came in black suits. The ringleader pushed Jennifer again back in the flat. He looked around: "Where is he?" With suffocating voice said Jennifer: "He lies on the couch!"

Two other odd-job men immediately started moving and pulled Eliot of the couch, caught to themselves his arms and pulled up him behind themselves, from the flat. The ringleader made no big sensation and seized Jennifer's right arm. Pain drove Jennifer by the whole arm and let them gasp out a short pain shout. However, the ringleader did not follow this and pulled up Jennifer from the flat behind the other.

Together they went in the lift down and rose in a car which stood directly before the house. Eliot was transported rudely in the boot, the ringleader on the back bank pushed Jennifer, however. Two other sit down forwards and drove off.

The journey went straight through the whole town. First Jennifer tried to notice to himself the way, however, her arm hurt continually. Their thoughts turned on her son who was held on and around Eliot who lay in the boot where she did not know what one planned with him.

After a felt eternity the carriage came before a gigantic warehouse to the standing position. The front seat passenger got out and opened the gate. The carriage started moving again and went in the hall. Behind them the gate whizzed again in the castle! In the hall a lot was piled up by boxes. Nevertheless, there was a way which released the look in a sort of office shed at the end. Up to there they went.

The vehicle not even stood one second, the ringleader Jennifer from the car already tugged. He pushed Jennifer into a mat which lay beside the office shed on the ground. Both other odd-job men got unconscious Eliot from the boot and chains him to a concrete pillar of the hall.

Jennifer's worries about her son and the bad conscience towards Eliot had reached her high point. Jennifer slumped in himself and quietly sobbed before himself.

The ringleader threw her one irritated look and pulled his mobile phone from the trousers. About a short choice key he had fast a connection: "Yes, sir! We have him.", he briefly heard "no, he is still unconscious!", he nodded, as if the other participant could see him, and then his mobile phone stowed away again in the trousers.

"Off, see to he wakes up.", ordered the ringleader. One of the odd-job men got from the carriage a small pocket and from it a syringe, as well as a bottle with a clear liquid. Then of it he drew up the syringe and squirts Eliot at the side the means in the neck.

Slowly the pep pill caught in to work. Eliot moved his head and briefly groaned. To him was dizzy and badly equally. Eliot opened his eyes and found himself chained in a place unknown to him. He saw in himself under it and found out that he had no clothing in what explained, why for him was cold. Bit by bit his eyesight became clearer and he knew that he was in a warehouse. Eliot registered that three foreign men stood round him. In the background he discovered Jennifer who still sat on the mat. Jennifer looked to him high and in her look he could see her desperation.

"Well, we are finally awake?", said the ringleader snappish. Eliot briefly played with his lower jaw and put on a fierce look. "This uses nothing at all to you!", and strikes to Eliot a blow in the stomach area. Eliot could just still tighten his musculature and intercepted such a part of the blow. However, his attacker went and landed hit right and left in the ribs.

"Stops! You hurt him!", Jennifer loudly interfered and pulled herself together. When she wanted to go off to the ringleader, this turned round and hit them abruptly in the face. Jennifer fell back on the mat. "Do not touch them!", it burst out from Eliot and he tugged in his chains as if he wants to tear them.

"Finishes him! I look after the little one!", said the ringleader and shut to Jennifer. However, both odd-job men went off to Eliot and put a hit after the other. Eliot tried to fade out pain and to observe what happened with Jennifer.

None of the persons present had noted that another carriage had appeared in the hall. Drivers and front seat passengers got out. The front seat passenger opened the rear carriage door and out there came an old known Eliot's – Damien Moreau.

"What is wrong then here!", shouted Moreau. The ringleader gave up Jennifer. Immediately the racquet troop followed the example and gave up Eliot who coughed for the moment and spitted out blood. When he looked up, he recognised his old opponent: "Moreau! How have you got free from the prison?" Moreau grinned: "Money, Eliot, money!"

In spite of the conversation between the both, Jennifer shut to Moreau: "Where is my son? Does it go well to him?" These words tore Eliot from his fury. _Jennifer has a son!_ Going it to him by the head! _You was blackmailed. One has kidnapped her son. Now I understand!_

Moreau snapped with his fingers, the driver of his carriage opened the rear door and out there rose a boy. "Kilian", Jennifer squealed. "Mom!", answered the boy and Jennifer ran in the arms. "Does it well go for you Kilian? Has he also done to you nothing?" – "No, Mom! To me it goes well!" – "Oh God, I am glad." Jennifer tears of joy the cheeks ran down and she pressed Kilian even more firmly in herself.

"I believe, you have what you wanted Moreau!", growled Eliot. "Let they go!" Moreau smiled: "Yes, I have what I wanted … You!", he asked for a weapon and reloaded them.

"If curses Moreau, lets both go!" Eliot's fury rose again. He ew for what Moreau and his men were able. Eliot himself had worked some years for him. Moreau lifted the weapon and aimed at Jennifer and Kilian. "Let them go!", this time Eliot's voice sounded abashed and begging: "I do everything what you want! Please!" – "I like this! Do you know, I also like street fights, you?", shone Moreau, "puts on to him handcuffs."

Two his odd-job men solved the chains and then put on Eliot on the back the handcuffs. Now Eliot would ordinarily have ventured an outbreak, however, he wanted of no case that Jennifer or Kilian are injured. Anyhow he had to reach it that Jennifer and Kilian came to security.

"Let the fight begin!", laughed Moreau. Two his odd-job men grinned and caught in in the change on Eliot to bash. Patiently Eliot endured every blow and tried, so well it went of avoiding injuries. Moreover, he moved cleverly in such a way that Jennifer and Kilian from the look of Moreau and his remaining men came.

This opened for the both an escape possibility which Jennifer also recognised. She pulled Kilian with herself, behind a box. When the both were except reach, thought Eliot the first time of himself. Also with tied up hands he could defend himself what he also did now. Thanks of his Martial Arts-fight handle the first odd-job man was put out of action within seconds.

Eliot dropped himself and led his arms over the legs, now thus he had his tied up hands in front. Moreau looked around irritated and found out that Jennifer and Kilian were away: "Damn where are Two there?" There Eliot had already put out of action the second odd-job man.

Moreau put in on Eliot who defended himself just against the third attacker. Suddenly Jennifer came like from Nothing and buckled in the line of fire between Moreau and Eliot. A shot fell and met Jennifer, this slumped in herself. "Mom, no!", Kilian from his hiding place fell to his mother! Eliot hit his opponent K. SUPRA and also fell to Jennifer. "Steal us!", called Moreau to his remaining two men. These obeyed, ran with him to the carriage and got.

She did not leave from Eliot and jumped up, however, Jennifer held back him. "Eliot, not!" – "But …" – "I must say you something!", said Jennifer with dying voice. In the background one heard tyre squeak, Moreau had searched the width.

Eliot turned again Jennifer: "What want you to say me?" – "I would want that you look our son around Kilian! I do not create this any more!" – "Our son", repeats Eliot unnerved. "Yes, our son!" – "Mom, you must hold by!" – "No, my treasure. I will always love you! You may not forget this!", with this word Jennifer closed her eyes.

"Mom, no! Please, not!", Kilian caught in to beg and took his mother in the arms. Eliot knelt beside both, slumped in himself and felt just empty. This had not wanted Eliot!


	3. Chapter 3

The last days were not easy and thus it had pulled Eliot in John McRoys Place. He had to himself a bottle of Irish whisky with glass ask. The barkeeper had hesitated first, because Eliot's usual drink was beer, however, finally, the customer is a king. As usual Eliot had selected to himself a table in the rear area of the bar and to empty begun the bottle of glass for glass.

There appeared Nathan on the image plane. He was in search of Eliot. "What do you make here?", welcomed Nathan Eliot. "I drink, you see this, nevertheless!", Eliot mumbled irritated back. Nathan seized the bottle and saw on the label: "Whisky? Is this right for you?" – "You must just ask this?", with it Eliot led insulting on the alcohol problem of Nathan.

This cannot be disconcerted. He sat down on the empty chair beside Eliot and put back the bottle on the table. Eliot reached for his glass, however, Nathan took it from him from the hand and emptied it in a train: "I believe, you have enough!" – "Just the right one says this!", Eliot distributed a dig again. "Eliot what gets rid with you?" – "What want you to hear now? I might look with at how Moreau Jennifer has shot before my eyes!", he angrily said. "Nate, I would have had to protect them! I would have had to be there for them!" – "Eliot, you are not responsible for it! You may not assault in self-pity!" – "Ah!", growled Eliot. Nathan's advice were Eliot to against.

"What is with Kilian? What is with your son? Now you have responsibility! "-" I know! The care checks my claims. This will not become easy and you this knows!" Eliot's past was not the most exemplary, above all after the separation of Jennifer. Unfortunately, beside a flawless act with the army Eliot had also an act with the FBI and Interpol, these acts were not so flawless.

"With the care we agree regulated. Where is Kilian now? "-" they have given him in a foster home. I could not even talk with him." Eliot deeply breathed deeply: "My father never was there for me. He worked literally 24 hours in his ironware store. In any case, I felt at that time in such a way.", he hard swallowed, "I had sworn to myself that it should not go for my son thus. And here now … now I sit, have a 16 year-old son and know about him nothing at all, Nate!", he reached for the bottle of whisky and filled his glass anew.

Bravely Nathan accessed once more and emptied the glass in a train. "Nevertheless, I said, you have enough! Eliot, I do not want to say that it becomes easy. But I am sure that you will become a good father.", Nathan Eliot nodded cheering up, "now you should go to bed. Tomorrow is the burial!"

Eliot nodded, got up and left the bar without once again after Nathan to see.

The next day Eliot was too early on the cemetery. He wanted to say goodbye in rest to Jennifer.

Eliot went to the small chapel and approached the coffin. He laid his hand on the coffin: "Why have you not said it me? Nevertheless, you must already have known it when we have seen ourselves the last sometimes." Eliot deeply breathed deeply and shook his head, "I have loved you and I would have founded with pleasure a family with you. I would have looked after you!" Eliot the tears rose in the eyes, "I would have looked after you!", he glided over the coffin, turned round and left the small chapel.

A little later, at 10 o'clock the burial began. Kilian stood directly before the coffin which was laid out about the open grave. He was accompanied by the foster parents. Also Eliot's team colleagues had come. Nathan, Sophie, Parker and Hardison stood deferentially a little bit apart. Then there stood still older man in the grave. Eliot was surprised as him his old coach Stone in man recognised.

The priest began with his sermon. Nevertheless, Eliot did not listen to him. He was irritated still about the fact that coach Stone had come. Eliot not even knew that the coach was in Bosten.

Minutes later the priest with the words shot: "Ashes to ashes, cinder to the cinder and dust to dust!", with it the coffin left in the grave down. Kilian stood there absolutely without moving and stared at the coffin of his mother.

Eliot stepped to the side of Kilian: "We must let them go now. Come!" – "There is nobody 'We'! Now I am alone and they are responsible for it!", Kilian raised his voice, "Only because of them my mother is dead!" These words met Eliot like a knife that one rammed to him into the breast. He swallowed hard and suppressed with it the upcoming sadness.

Kilian turned round and shut to the foster parents. Eliot also turned round: "I find, we should talk!" – "There is to talk for me nothing! If they leave alone me!" Kilian went on unflustered.

Eliot followed him, however, the foster father positioned himself to him in the way: "Maybe they had to do Kilian some time leave Mr. Spencer." – "I would not know what she goes in!", growled Eliot. Nathan moved up to Eliot and stuck to him to the arm: "Leave to the young time! He has lost just his mother." – "Mr. Spencer, we are not against them! The care is responsible to check her legal entitlement. My woman and I should concern us merely temporarily around the bodily and mental welfare of her son. Come, nevertheless, this afternoon to the coffee to us. Kilian has calmed down then certainly something.", the man Eliot nodded cheering up.

Eliot saw along him after Kilian who had come, in the meantime, with the woman with the carriage. He observed how both got: "OK", he said meekly.

The carriage continued and Eliot saw to him sorrowfully behind. Nathan laid his hand on Eliot's shoulder: "Everything OK with you?", to the answer did not come Eliot. Coach Stone moved up to Eliot and Nathan: "Hello, Eliot!" – "coach Stone!", both shuddered deferentially the hands. "Nate, this is coach Stone. He has coached me in Mix martial arts. Coach Stone, this is my friend Nathan Ford. We work together.", Eliot introduced both men to each other.

"You have well coached Eliot, coach Stone. "-" the praise is too much, Mr. Ford! Eliot had already enjoyed a very good education of the army. I have missed to him only the last grinding!", coach Stone turned again Eliot: "How does it go for you, Eliot?"

Eliot did not come on this question: "What do they make here, coach? Where from did they know … about the burial?" – "At that time I have gone with Jennifer here here to Bosten. I have supported them where I was able." – "What?", was astonished Eliot.

"When you left at that time, Jennifer came to me and told me about her pregnancy. We did not know both about whether you come again. The army was your life. "-" I would have looked after them!", replied Eliot. "Yes, this you would have! However, would have you been happy with it? Jennifer knew, she might not put you before the choice to family or native country."

Eliot lowered his head. He had to admit himself, the service was very important to him for this time for native country.

The longer Eliot about this situation thought after, the clearer became to him that coach Stone was the only person who knew his son. "Coach, how is my boy?" – "Kilian? He is a first-class boy! You can be proud of him. Kilian is good at school and has his heart in the right spot." – "The heart on the right spot, hmm!", repeated Eliot. "Yes, exactly how his father!", Nathan interfered.

"You two will find to each other. You must give Kilian only some time! I am sure that you will become a good father." Nathan stood only nodding beside coach Stone. "You have all a lot of trust in me!"

In the afternoon Eliot in the house of the foster parents drove up. Before he rose the porch, he paused. To him became a little bit dull in the stomach. Eliot knew, a heavy way would approach him.

When he stood before the door, this opened abruptly. Eliot was up against the foster father. "Well they are there, Mr. Spencer! Kilian is away! My woman wanted to get him some minutes ago from the room, but this was simply empty. We have already informed the police."

"I will find him!", said Eliot scarcely and went back to his pickup truck. Before he drove off, Eliot Nathan called: "Kilian has run away. I need your help. We meet in the headquarters."


	4. Chapter 4

When Eliot came in the headquarters in, everybody was there up to Sophie. Sophie stood on any stage and followed her acting. Hardison tapped on his laptop and Parker sat with a lollipop in the mouth on the couch. Nathan had poured out himself just a drink and also proceeded to the couch. Eliot sat down without taking off his jackets, on his hereditary armchair.

Nathan nodded to Hardison: "Hardison, lets us start!" Hardison looked unnerved to Eliot, took a deep breath and faded in a photo of Jennifer on the screens on the wall.

"Jennifer Chesterfield came in 2001 from Seattle to Bosten. Kilian some was month-old there. Jennifer worked at last in a solicitor's office. 3 months ago became with her, acute leukaemia diagnoses", Hardison paused, "shortly after she started looking for Eliot." – "you wanted to find for Kilian the father!", interpreted Nathan, "What do you know about Kilian?"

Hardison pressed a few keys his laptop again. The photo of Jennifer disappeared and, instead, a photo of Kilian and several documents appeared. "According to the birth certificate the boy Kilian Eliot Chesterfield is called and is born in April, 2001. He goes on Boston college High School. His average mark lies with 1.6. Kilian is in the Wrestling team and in the computer course of the school. He has also got two commendations for "fair fights". His teachers express themselves only well on him."

"Do we have any tip where Kilian could be? "-" there are a few class-mates, Nate. But up to now nothing sturdy. "-" Maybe he has a friend!", Parker threw in the space. "As far as I could check this, he has no friend!"

Eliot had belonged to himself everything in silence. _you has given him my name. He is born in April, 2001, there I was still in Afghanistan._ Before his internal eye scenes from this time happened. He had Afghanistan nearly, not lives. _I would have been present with pleasure in his birth! I would have rocked him with pleasure on my arm!_ Eliot stroked to himself the hair from his face.

In him the feelings overturned – faint and helplessness paired off with fury and bitterness. With it Eliot around could not go. Nathan had observed Eliot during the briefing. He laid his head crooked and asked: "Eliot, is everything OK with you?" – "I do not know, … what I should make! I feel so helpless." Eliot jumped up from the armchair and ran like a startled chicken around here, "We have no notion where Kilian could be. To him something could be passed. I would have had to pay attention to him … I would have had to be there for him!", Eliot swung further high, went to the dining table and with a punch he divided this into two halves.

Parker and Hardison jumped up before fright of her places and turned round. Nathan had observed Eliot's movement and was not surprised by the blow. Probably, however, from the unbelievable strength which was behind the blow. Now it was clear, why many of his fight opponents already remained lying after the first blow on the ground.

"Eliot, calms you! We will find Kilian.", Nathan Eliot tried to catch. Even if he better knew than any other how Eliot just felt. When his son died, Nathan was in the same situation. "Oh? How, Nathan, how?", shouted Eliot back.

Parker and Hardison looked at Eliot startled, they had never experienced him. When Eliot saw in the startled faces of his friends, it became clear to him all of a sudden that he had made a mistake in the tone. "I am sorry!", he said meekly, "I need your help." – "Hey man, mate! The whole years you were there always for us! Now we are in the row!", Hardison Eliot constructed and Parker smiled, in the affirmative.

In this unity, mobile phone suddenly rang Eliot's. He got it from the trouser pocket and turned away to be able to call up in rest.

Nathan cannot be thereby disturbed: "People! Parker, you cancel the class-mates!" – "I?", asked Parker startled. The interpersonal was not necessarily Parker's a strength. "Parker, you are able with children rather well! You already make this! Hardison, I would want that you look of wide points of departure for us. Ah, as the first I need the address of coach Stone. Eliot, there we drive first of all. He knows Kilian best of all and can maybe help us." – "There I had already looked. Coach Stone has a training studio." – "Well then we want sometimes!", Nathan gave the start command, turned round and had to find out that Eliot had disappeared. He looked around once more: "Where is Eliot there?" Parker and Hardison twitched with her shoulders.

On the display of the mobile phone an unknown caller was indicated: "Yes!", said Eliot irritated on the mobile phone. "Hello, Eliot!" – "Moreau!" Eliot's look darkens and quietly he left the flat.

"I have here one … The guest whom you know!" Eliot was clear immediately that Moreau spoke of Kilian. "I want to talk with Kilian! I want to hear that it goes well to him!", Eliot heard Moreau remotely saying: "Off, say him that it goes well to you!", then he heard Kilian completely frightened answering: "To Me it goes well!" – "Give you no troubles. I will get you from it! You need to be not afraid!" Eliot heard nobody at the other end of the management, "Kilian? Have you belonged?" – "you can imagine certainly what I want! Come here, only and unarmed!", ordered Moreau, "Where the warehouse is, you still know!" – "Yes!", growled Eliot.

Without losing longer time, Eliot went to his pickup truck and came along on the way to the warehouse in which a few days ago Jennifer died.

On the way there rang several times his mobile phone. Finally, with the fourth spot he went come on: "What?", roared on the mobile phone. Eliot knew that it would be Nathan. "Eliot where you are?" Eliot paused, then he decided to say Nathan everything: "Moreau has kidnapped my son. I am on the way to him!" – "you are on the way to Moreau? Nevertheless, you cannot face him alone!" – "Nate, I should come alone, otherwise he kills Kilian!" – "Eliot, we can help you! We are a team!" – "No, this time not. This time I must get through this alone!" Eliot hung up and threw out the mobile phone to the window. He knew, Hardison would be able to locate him, otherwise.

Nathan saw something irritated on his mobile phone. "Nate what Eliot has said?", asked Parker worriedly. Without on the question Nathan decreased to his place and sat down: "Hardison, can you locate Eliot's mobile phone?" – "Clear, this is one of my lightest exercises! But why?" – "Moreau has kidnapped Kilian and Eliot is on the way to him! He wants to give himself up Moreau." – "has Eliot gone crazy? Nevertheless, he cannot line up only against Moreau!", Hardison pointed out and Parker added: "You will kill Eliot!" – "Hardison, the mobile phone!", Nathan admonished his hacker.

Hardison caught like mad on his laptop to tap: "Yes, here I have it! But moment … the signal does not move any more." – "Where is he?" Hardison deeply breathed deeply: "There is only the highway! I believe, he has thrown the mobile phone from the car!" Nathan made his grimace, he had already expected such a thing. Eliot was anything but silly and one should not underestimate him.


	5. Chapter 5

It already dawned when Eliot came in the warehouse in. He put not far down his pickup truck from the entrance. For the escape he should be in accessible nearness. At the side of the warehouse, Eliot discovered a fire escape. This brought him on the roof, there he had at disposal a few upper lights. Thus Eliot, an overview about the situation could get in the hall.

Moreau had rallied 13 men round himself. Three of it ran hard armed in the hall Patrol. Two odd-job men stood in the gate and one in the side door in the northeast corner of the hall, also armed.

Kilian crouched down on a sordid chair beside the office shed. Eliot could see that one had tied up the hands on the back to him. Besides Moreau with a drink sat in the hand and obviously contently with himself. Of course well guards from the remaining men.

Systematically Eliot noticed to himself the single positions. In his head a map of the warehouse formed. To him it was clear if he hits out, the men everybody would come to Moreau. But from the positions he could derive the directions from which he with the attackers add had. His whole activities changed in the survival mode.

Eliot decided to go about the side door to the warehouse. He hoped to lure some men temporarily into this corner of the hall about the noise.

He briefly waited in the door and when he heard steps behind it, Eliot with all strength stamped in the door. The guy behind it was met by the door so hard that he fell down like a board and remained lying unconsciously. Eliot felt the man briefly and took the automatic gun from the shoulder halter in himself. He checked the magazine, it was full and then he puts the weapon in his elastic waist. Eliot hated weapons, but for the moment he held for strategically better to be armed.

The noise had not missed his effect. Eliot heard like three men to the side door coagulated came. He himself crept between the boxes to the gate. Both men were no bigger obstacle. Eliot them had put out of action a few skilful blows and steps and already. Then he forged ahead in the direction of the office shed.

The noise had not escaped Moreau and it was also clear to him that it was Eliot. "Off, you three go to the gate and see according to the right!", with it he pointed at three his men, "And if you hit on Spencer, then puts down him!" These words let Kilian wince, he was further unnerved!

Eliot paused when he heard coming up runs to himself. From his hiding place he observed that three men ran along him to the gate. He decided to follow them and they in the gate come to switch off. From the ambush Eliot attacked them. Though the men could also land some hit, however, Eliot did not notice pains. He had fast the upper hand and _There these were only 7!_ there thought Eliot.

He went again behind the boxes to cover and forged ahead the second spot to the office shed. There come, he got for the moment an overview. Four of the odd-job men stood more or less on a spot and then were there still three on patrol. Thus Eliot had no chance, he had to switch off only even other odd-job men to begin with, before he could look after the freeing from Kilian.

Eliot decided to look only after Three on the patrol. There he heard from the gate a noise. Again he brought himself in position and Eliot had already packed the first of Three in the collar. "Eliot, no!", literally in the last second Eliot Nathan recognised before himself.

Parker and Hardison stood as hypnotised behind Nathan. "If condemns Nate, I would have almost killed you! What you make then here!", Eliot spitted at Three and pulled Nathan behind himself in his hiding place. Parker and Hardison followed unsolicited. "Eliot, we are a team!", Nathan growled back, "you must not make alone this!" – "How have you found me generally?" – "The phone call of Moreau on your mobile phone. I could determine about the triangulation of the radio signal the location of Moreau!", Hardison illuminated self-righteous him.

"With like many guys we deal?", asked Nathan quietly. "Another 7 odd-job men are left and Moreau! Three of them are in the northeast corner of the hall. They should already have found the one at the side entrance. Remaining four men are with Moreau and Kilian. Everybody is armed!" – "Exactly like you also!", besides, Nathan saw elastic waist, "OK on Eilot's! Parker, Hardison … You two take over Three at the side entrance and we get out Kilian there." – "people", braked Eliot, Parker and Hardison from who just wanted to attack "Since carefully! With the guys is not to be joked!", Parker and Hardison nodded and then got on the way.

"How want you to go forward, Eliot? "-" I will kill everybody!", answered Eliot with horrific, ice-cold look. Nathan put on an admonishing look: "I could deflect them and then you can put out of action from a hiding place them." Eliot nodded in the affirmative: "Give me a few minutes. I will attack from the other side." – "Well, I will look after Kilian and bring him in security.", assured him Nathan.

Nathan waited as agreed, a few minutes and then shut directly to Moreau. "I have not expected you here! Where is Eliot?" – "I is to be brought only here around Kilian in security!" – "Where is Eliot?", Moreau growled menacingly seriously.

Unnoticed from all Eliot had crept up from the back: "I am here, Damien!", Eliot interrupted the tense situation and in the same breath he hit the first both men K. SUPRA! With the next blows more defended he to itself against No. 3 and 4 which opposed him.

Nathan used the whole mess, around to Kilian run up and now he could solve to him the chains. Moreau could be briefly deflected by Eliot. When he turned to Kilian to again, this had already stood from his chair on and Nathan pushed him himself behind himself. Moreau lifted his weapon and aimed in the direction of Nathan.

Eliot, with an opponent in the headlock, registered the movement of Moreau and stepped to him with a skilful Sidekick, the weapon from the hand. This slided a few metres on the ground. Nathan waited no second, but went with a punch and Moreau went down. Eliot fired to his opponent the air, to this became unconscious, only then he gave up him.

In all this fight behaviour nobody had noticed that Kilian the weapon of the ground on had lifted. He put in quietly on Moreau who still lay on the ground. "You are not allowed to do Kilian, no this!", shouted Nathan. Eliot stopped as fossilised: "Nate, is right! You may not shoot him!" – "Why not? He has killed my mother!" – "Yes, and for it he will have to justify himself!", said Eliot quite quietly.

"Who will pull him to the responsibility, if not I?", it bursts out furiously from Kilian, "He sits here and drink self-righteous a whisky!" Eliot shut carefully to Kilian, "request give me the weapon!", and stretched to him his open hand against.

Parker and Hardison came, after done work, the way walk along. Nathan gave to stop to them with a hand sign. What they did and approached only slowly.

"He has killed my mother calmly!", Kilian repeated tearful. "I know!", answers Eliot and shut further quietly with outstretched hand to Kilian, "If you kill him, two people die! Moreau and you, because you will not be any more the same person. I know where from me talk, boy! Please, give me the weapon." Eliot stood, in the meantime, before Kilian and blocked the line of fire on Moreau.

"Moreau has told me what you have done! I am your son, then can also do I this! "-" Yes, you are my son, but you are also the son of your mother! She would not have wanted this! You have a good heart, you have this from your mother!"

Kilian looked Eliot directly and recognised the worry and fear of a father in his face. To him tears the cheek ran under it and slowly he lowered the weapon. Eliot seized bravely the weapon and turned them from Kilian's hand. With the other hand he took him in the arm and pressed him affectionately to his breast, "It is quite good! Now everything is over!"

Nathan took the weapon from the hand from Eliot. Just still on time then Kilian failed the legs and before he sank to ground, Eliot on the arms took him. "Take away him here! We look after Moreau!", Nathan Eliot requested. Without losing a word Eliot with Kilian on the arms from the hall went and brought him to his pickup truck.

Half an hour later Eliot drove up before the house of the foster parents. Kilian had fallen asleep during the journey on the front passenger seat. Carefully Eliot took the boy again on his arms and shut to the house.

The door was opened suddenly and the foster mother came out was brought down, followed by her man. "Does it go well Kilian?" – "Yes, it has happened nothing to him! He has fallen asleep only exhausted." – "you come, we bring him in his bed!", said the woman and led Eliot in the house.

They brought Kilian upwards in his room. His foster mother covered him affectionately. Eliot observes you act: "May I stay here one more moment?" The foster father smiled: "Absolutely, they find time. Come treasure!", and pulled his woman from the room. Eliot sat down on the armchair which stood to the bed against.

When after 30 minutes Eliot had not come yet down, the foster father went to Kilian's for room. Eliot had fallen asleep. The foster father took a cover from the cupboard and covered with it Eliot.


	6. Chapter 6

When Eliot awoke from his deep sleep, it was quite light the next morning. Today he felt some of his muscles and bones. The bed, to him against, was empty. Eliot jumped up from his armchair and overthrew the stairs down. In the kitchen he hit on the foster parents who winced startled when Eliot stood suddenly there.

"Good morning, Mr. Spencer!", the foster father found again his voice as the first, "wanting you coffee?" – "Ähm, thanks!", answered Eliot irritated. The foster mother got a cup from the cupboard, poured out coffee and put them before Eliot on the bar. Eliot drank a gulp and looked around searching.

"Kilian is coach … in coach Stone' boxer's hall.", the foster father answered the question which formed just in Eliot's head. Eliot remembered which Hardison with the briefing told somewhat about a Wrestling team at school, "coach Stone?" – "Yes, you know him?" – "Yes, we know ourselves for a long time! Excuse please, but I should go home and take a shower!" Eliot nodded friendly and then went quickly to his pickup truck.

Steam filled the bath and was reflected in the mirror. Eliot let go the hot water over his maltreated body. The day before he had carried off some wounds and the hot water relaxed his muscles. He made his grimace and collected himself knee-jerk to one his ribs. _Arr, this hurts!_ On the left upper part of the body side the hot water had a blue spot floods.

Eliot felt competently the rib to be sure that she had not broken. Another pain moved by his upper part of the body and he made second sometimes his grimace. _property, not broken, however, it is bruised!_

He can go the last days once more by the head. _now I am a father and now have responsibility. Actually, I do not know how I should start it. I have many enemies and this would nearly also have cost to Kilian the head. How can I offer him a sure home? Maybe I should step a little shorter?!_ Going it to him by the head.

Fresh given a shower with bandage ribs and in clean things Eliot felt already much better. He had considered that he wanted to see Kilian in the training. He had the address of Hardison.

A few minutes later Eliot sat in his pickup truck and half an hour later he drove up with the training hall. The hall was on the first floor of a small supermarket. Eliot climbed the steps and looked only sometimes by the glass front door. Then he went in, however, stopped at the entrance.

It was a usual training hall. In the middle a boxing ring and outside-around different training stations. In the boxing ring two men were in a sparring fight. At the side a trainer roared commands in the ring. On the left on the wall to the coached men in three Speedball's who hung from the cover. Eliot let his look further wander by the hall. Other men trained in box bags and Punching balls.

In the rear corner of the hall he discovered Kilian. This trained in a blow-kick trainer who was mounted on the wall. Kilian placed a legal link Blow combination, followed by a Roundhouse kick at the middle of the kick trainer. "Well what do you mean?", coach Stone moved up to Eliot. "The blow estate car was not badly, however, the Roundhouse kick was explained slovenly. A good fighter would have seen the beginning and would have repulsed the kick!" – "Maybe you should say him this and show how it properly goes!"

Together two men went around the ring all around to Kilian. This did not follow Two, but placed other blows against the training device. "You must stand with your feet crosswise to the opponent and work more from the hip.", said Eliot abruptly. "Show it to him, nevertheless, sometimes Eliot!", coach Stone requested him.

Eliot nodded, took off his denim jacket and brought himself towards the blow-kick trainer in position. "Moment, Eliot!", coach Stone, "See to you his state stopped him exactly to Kilian. Thus a firm state looks. The feet point 1 l and the knees are easily bent. OK, further!" Eliot also placed a legal link Blow combination and then to a Roundhouse kick at the middle of the kick trainer. "Yes, nicely! Seen? The Roundhouse kick has he, from the hip begun after him the left blow sat. The shoulders remain on top! Otherwise your opponent could foresee your next train and repulse the kick.", explained coach Stone.

Kilian did not answer, but simply turned round and left behind the both taken aback. Coach Stone followed the boy in the changing room. "What gets rid with you, Kilian?" – "I do not understand, why he has come here here.", answered Kilian tearful, "When he burst one week ago in my life, everything has changed for me. My mother is a death, I was kidnapped twice and now I live in a foster home. And now he still takes away from me my sport!", he sat down on a bank and buried his head in his training gloves. Coach Stone sat down beside him to the bank and stroked to him the back.

Unnoticed Eliot had come to the changing room. When he noted that the both spoke with each other, he hid behind a wall unit. The words of Kilian met him hard. Eliot thought, would have broken after the freeing the day before, the ice between them. Now he had to find out painfully that was not so. The worst at the fact was that he could understand Kilian only too well.

Coach Stone talked warily to Kilian: "I can understand which is difficult the time for you. This was not wanted by your mother also thus. She has gone on the search for your father, so that you are alone not. She was critically ill and you know this. She wanted to know you well supplied." – "This Moreau has told me awful things about him!", Kilian Coach Stone entrusted. "And you think this easy? Kilian, do you find this fair?", replied coach Stone, "I know Eliot long since like your mother. He has made himself deserving around our native country. He is a good person!"

Right now Eliot Moreau cursed. _this dirty swine has destroyed, I before I could build up a respect with Kilian, this. However, it is also my own guilt. I have done awful things for Moreau. How can I see yet to my own son in the eyes?_ Eliot slumped in himself and sits down on the ground. Again his feelings reminded him.

"Do you not find which you should get to know him for the moment?", coach Stone further persuaded to Kilian, "Your mother and Eliot have loved each other and have occurred because of this love to you. Why do you not try with Eliot to talk? Nevertheless, gets to know You!" – "What should I talk with him about?", asked Kilian. " Mix martial arts! Your father is good in it damn!", coach Stone smiled at him, "Well already come, we go to your father." Kilian nodded and together the both got up.

Eliot got up quick as a flash and left the changing room. He wanted to be got by the both not while listening in. When coach Stone and Kilian from the covering came, Eliot acted in such a way, as if he was interested in the other fighters and her training.

"Eliot? Can you maybe give Kilian a few more tips?", coach Stone Eliot nodded cheering up. "Clear, with pleasure!", smiled Eliot, "Come, We go once more to the blow-kick trainer." Coach Stone observed contently like the both in the training station professional exercises made. It would last a little bit, until the both meet, but they were on a good way, of that the coach was sure.


End file.
